undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Luly
This page is also a MAJOR WIP. Haze is sorry for the shortness of the page. Luly Luly (pronounced Looly) is a "monster" who lives in Snowdin, tending to keep to herself, growing snappy and angry if anyone questions her about anything other than her name. She was created somehow deep in a cave in the Hotlands by a mass amount of crystals and stone forming together over the time of several years. Physical Description Being created from crystals, she does have various pink and red, diamond shaped crystals on her body in random places, the biggest patch being over her right eye. She has snow white fur, and one visible red eye, that commonly has a red mist floating from it. Luly does have magical abilities, but she doesn't know how to properly harness it to form it into any attacks, nor does she take the time to try and learn. Her only physical issue is a huge red crystal that hangs off her left wing, causing her flight to be unbalanced and choppy, even slowing her down at times, but she made up for this by being quick on her feet, making it easy for her to escape most hostile situations. Personality Luly tends to be a brat, having attitude and sass for no reason most of the time, causing her to lack friends and staying on her own. She doesn't really care too much about first impressions, and will act rude and stuck up to most older monsters, but seems to act nicer to younger children. She loves to pick fights, often times going out every now and then, only to try and find a monster to fight, but will flee before killing or being killed. Relationships Friends Tim Luly met Tim after she landed on his roof and disturbed his reading. They started to bicker a bit, but Luly left before things could get anymore out of hand. Chouette Soie Luly came across this young child in Snowdin forest. They talked for a while, and Luly learned a few things about Chouette, the child even wanted to keep Luly as a pet. Beleco When Luly first met Beleco, they disliked each other greatly. After they ran into each other in the square, Beleco decided that she would be nice to Luly, and even call her a friend, even helping Luly after she had a freak accident. Enemies Danny These two had a bad run in, causing a fight in which Luly hurt Danny horribly, needless to say, they don't care too much for one another. Battle Encounter The first time you encounter Luly will be in the Snowdin forest, commonly after battling with Doggo. And if the player does certain things (ex. try to pet Luly) she will engage in battle. Pacifist Route: The second encounter with Luly will happen in Snowdin town, she will help the player through the town, or give them tips on finding certain items throughout the town. (Shops, health items, etc.) Neutral Route: If the player had attacked Luly at all during the first encounter, she will be very short and blunt with the player, showing an attitude, and refusing to help the player. Genocide Route: On the first encounter, if the player damages Luly at all, she will flee, going to Snowdin town to presumably hide. In order to kill Luly, the player has to find her somewhere in Snowdin and continue to attack her until her HP is at zero. Attack - Luly will always attack first, commonly stealing the players turn, to try and get the upper hand (PAW ba-dum-tss). On her turn, her first attack will be a few slashes on the bullet board, to force the player to the middle of the bullet board, turning the player's soul a light pink. The light pink soul can only move left and right to avoid the attacks. - Her second attack will consist of her beating her wings to create a wind so strong that it forces the player against the bullet board, and she will rapidly slash with her claws, the attack can be avoided by moving from left to right, based on where she attacks. Sparing You can spare Luly at anytime on Pacifist and Neutral, as Luly will never offer a spare. If the player is on the Genocide route, attempting to spare Luly will only make her attacks stronger, as it will anger her. Stats Love: 2 HP: 37 Attack: 1-6 Defense: 3-10 Quotes Pacifist and Neutral “Oh, I guess you expect me to say hi.” - First encounter “Take a hint, human.” - Second encounter “Stop following me!” -Third encounter “...” -Flirt one “I will claw your throat out. Stop.” -Flirt two “Do you really want to die that badly?” -Flirt three “...I see you’ve been with the short skeleton.” - Joke/Pun “What’s so funny?”- Cheer “HEY! Don’t touch me!!” - Pet “Hahaha! I think we may just get along.” -Insult Genocide '"'Don't think I'll be easy on you, just because you're a kid." -Enter Battle Phase -dodge- “You thought this was gonna be easy?” -Attack 1 “You really do like trying, don’t you?” -Attack 2 “Ah! You’ll pay for that one…” -Attack 3 “Don’t think I’ll tire so easily.” -Attack 4 “You sure do like swinging that knife around.” -Attack 5 -repeat text- “...You’re funny, human.” -Mercy “...Y-you’re really stupid...aren’t you? I-I just hope you e-enjoy being alone, you souless mo-monster...” -Death Flavor Text You felt strange walking through this forest, like someone was watching you. Luly in Snowdin Forest You take a step away, this cat seemed a little mean... Encounter Luly lets out a hiss, making you feel even more threatened Genocide Luly shifts uncomfortably to the side, almost awkwardly Pacifist You take a step and Luly's ears lay back and she moves back to pet You wondered if those crystals hurt her 2 You ask Luly if she can take you for a ride, but she doesn't answer to fly Trivia - Luly dislikes humans and most monsters, she very rarely makes friends with anyone. - Luly, being a cat, hates water, but doesn’t mind snow. - She has a friend at one time, but they were killed by a human, so since then, she’s never trusted humans. Gallery Luly2.jpg|Luly, drawn by IRL friend. Luly3.png|Sketched by IRL friend, but colored by me Luly_by_Avv.jpg|Luly, drawn by Avv! Anthro_Luly_by_Jaz.png|An anthro version of Luly, by Jaz! Category:OC